My Darling Little Girl
by Paranoia-Neon-Angel
Summary: There was only one thing that made Bruce regret becoming Batman. It was missing seven years of his daughters life. Selena, now 17, is gonna show Bruce that she's still the same little girl. Warnings inside. Steve/Tony, Clark/Bruce, and past Bruce/Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Lena: Hey Guys! This is my first little story for my DC Universe/Marvel crossover. I'm giving my brain a bit of a rest from my Hetalia/Death Note story, but don't fret my lovely readers, it's just short break and I should be starting on chapter 5 soon.

WARNING: Yaoi, Language, OOCness, Mentions of Past MPreg, Past Bruce/Tony. If you don't like any of these things, then don't read. If you love it, then read on X3

By the way, in case you were curious, Bruce is of course Nolan-Verse, and Clark is Bryan-Verse, from Superman Returns. Cause I love Brandon Routh as Superman. ^_^

America: Waaaaaaa! Why are you pairing Superheroes together!

Lena: Cause I can. Plus, Imma sucker for Clark/Bruce and Steve/Tony.

America: ...but what about Lois Lane, Rachel Dawes, Peggy, and Pepper Potts?

Lena: Lois moved on, plus I never really liked Lois. Rachel married Harvey Dent, therefore, breaking Bruce's heart. Peggy was back in the 40's/50's so Steve can no longer be with her, and I think Pepper would sometimes kiss a frog rather than be with Tony. Remember how many times he drives her up the wall (Has seen those movies too many times)

America: ...damn, Lena...

Lena: Okay, Enjoy then!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

The air was chilly, but the day was bright and beautiful. Though, certain seventeen-year-old, who was rushing through the Gotham Airport as fast as she could, dragging her bags behind her, didn't seem to care about the weather at the moment. Her mind was only focused on two things. Finding her Papa, and out-running her dad and Steve for laughs.

"Selena! Wait!" Tony yelled, as he and Steve tried to keep up with the high-maintenance teen, even though she continued to run through the barely crowded airport. Damn, he needed to start limiting how much sugar Selena puts in her tea. "Selena Harleen Stark! Slow down!"

Hearing her full name, Selena whipped around and frowned at Tony. "Stop being so slow, Dad!" She shot back, then took off running again. Tony groaned and Steve chuckled.

Selena continued searching and running till she finally found what she was looking for, and he was waiting by the limo, a big smile on his face. She dropped her bags and ran straight to Bruce who instantly opened his arm, catching Selena in a warm embrace. Some staff and travelers of the Gotham Airport stopped and smiled at the sweet sight of Bruce Wayne greeting his daughter, though some took out their cellphones and cameras to take pictures.

"I missed you so much, Papa!" She giggled, pulling back and smiling widely at the billionaire, who simply smiled back and hugged her close again.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." He chuckled then kissed the crown of her head. He then stepped back and ran his fingers through the recently longer dark brown hair. "Your hair got longer. It was to your shoulders last time I saw you." He mused. Selena smiled, twirling a single strand of hair in her fingers.

"Dad and Steve said I look better with long hair." She said. The driver door of the limo opened, and out stepped Alfred, Bruce's Long time Caretaker and Butler.

"I couldn't agree more, Ms. Stark." He said, smiling the the brunette, who smiled back and hugged the old butler. Though, the sweet moment was interrupted by an out-of-breath-and-cranky Tony and an embarrassed Steve, who was now carrying not only his and Tony's bags, but Selena's as well.

"Hello, Bruce." Tony said stiffly. Bruce nodded back in response. Selena rolled her eyes. Her dads never changed, they could never be adults around each other. "Good to see you again, Alfred."

"As well to you, Master Stark, and Master Rogers." The butler replied. "Now, you can just put those bags here in the trunk, Master Rogers." Steve sighed in relief and placed Selena's bags in the trunk Alfred opened.

"Thank you, Alfred. I may be Captain America, but I swear sometimes I think Selena packs boulders." He said, sending a playful wink at Selena. She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"So, are we ready to head back to the manor?" Alfred asked. At those words, Selena jumped into the backseat and buckled in, smiling widely and looking like a kid who was promised a big lollipop. Bruce chuckled.

"Actually, Alfred, me and Steve were gonna get a cab to the Carlton." Tony said. Selena's happiness turned to confusion, as did Steve's. When the hell did Tony ever discuss this with him?

"You're not gonna come stay with us?" Selena asked. Tony shook his head and She frowned. "Dad, you have to come!"

"She's right, Tony, come stay at the manor." Bruce insisted. Tony rubbed the back of his head, frowning at Bruce. "Tony-"

"It's okay, Bruce. Tony and I thought it would be best if Selena just stayed with you and Clark. We don't wanna ruin the week with you and Tony constantly bickering." Steve interjected, and sent a look at his shorter lover. "We'll see each other tomorrow. We'll have breakfast together." He added.

"Well, alright, then it's settled. Come by the manor for breakfast." Alfred said, tipped his hat at Steve and Tony then got into the the driver's side. "Ready when you are, Master Wayne."

Bruce turned back to Tony and Steve. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow. See ya later, Tony, Steve." He said, then slid into the car beside Selena and shut the door. Selena turned and waved cheerfully at Tony and Steve through the back window. They waved back as the limo drove off.

"Well, I guess we'll hail a cab now." Steve sighed, then turned to Tony, frowning. "You could have a least discussed this with me before we left, Tony!"

"I'm sorry, Steve," Tony apologized. "But I didn't wanna ruin Lena's week by arguing with that fuckin' asshole!" Steve glared at Tony.

"Tony, you have to let it go! That was thirteen years ago! You and Bruce are both adults now and you have to start acting like one." Steve hissed. "Now, call a cab because I'm ready to unpack and relax after that long flight." Tony gave Steve a weird look. "What?"

"Steve, the flight from New York to Gotham is only two hours." Tony said slowly. Steve smiled and said, "Well, you didn't sit next to a hyper-active seventeen-year-old who could only talk about her Papa and Clark the whole time. But, call. Now!"

Tony sighed and pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>Selena bounced excitedly in her seat as Alfred pulled up to the recently re-built Wayne Manor. It was just like she remembered from her childhood Summers and Christmases. "Wow! Did they make it just as it was before it burned down?" She asked Bruce, who nodded.<p>

"Down to every last brick that was used on the old one." He answered. The limo finally stopped in front of the manor, and Selena used the moment to jump out of the car. She then ran through the front door without waiting for Bruce or Alfred and sighed happily once she was in the Foyer.

"Fuck Yeah! It's good to be back!" She exclaimed, twirling around the room.

"Selena! Watch your mouth!" Bruce hissed as he walked. Selena gave him a look that said _'Are you Serious!'_. "Don't give me that look!" He growled. Selena rolled her eyes. When Bruce start care about her language?

"Papa, I'm Seventeen, not seven. I'm not a little girl anymore! " She laughed. Alfred came in carrying Selena's bags, which he placed on the floor then headed for the kitchen to make dinner.

"Go put your stuff up. Alfred will let you know when dinner's ready." Bruce said. Selena took her bags then skipped up the stairs, humming happily. "You were never a little girl around me." He mumbled, deciding to head to his office. She didn't know how much he wanted his little girl back.

Selena rushed up the stairs, hoping her room was still in the west wing. Deciding to ask for help rather than get lost in the huge manor, she called for Bruce. "PAPA! IS MY ROOM STILL IN THE WEST WING!" Her voice rang shrilly through the manor, causing her to blush. "Did not expect it to be that loud ..." She mumbled, and waited for Bruce to answer. Five minutes passed by and there was no reply. Selena pouted and called for Alfred. "Alfred, is my room still in the west wing!"

"Yes, Ms. Stark!" He called back from the kitchen. Selena nodded, then remembered that Alfred could see her nod, sent him a quick 'Thank You' and headed for her room. The last door on the left of the West wing. When she reached the door, she smiled widely. _Selena _was etched onto the maple wood door in black calligraphy. Grabbing the door knob and twisted, Selena pushed the door open and then found herself stopping before she even stepped in.

Her room was the same. Queen-sized bed with black cotton blankets covered in little red hearts, with matching pillows. A walk-in closet filled with some clothes she kept here. Another door leading to her own bathroom. There was only one thing that made Selena stop. Sitting on her bed, was something she hadn't seen in almost thirteen years.

Her Papa's teddy bear. One she played with when she was little.

Selena dropped her bags and walked over to the bed and picked up the old stuffed animal. The fur was battered and rough. One of the eyes was missing, and the little plaid bow tie had patches on it. Something in the corner of her room caught her eye. Selena looked over and swore her eyes almost popped out of her head. The old two-story hand made dollhouse sat in the shadows. She never played with it, never touched it. Selena looked back at the bear in her hands, then back at the dollhouse. "Did these survive the fire?" She asked herself. She placed the bear back on her bed then decided to see if Alfred needed any help.

The huge hallways were quiet, except for the sound of Selena's heels on the hardwood floor. Finally reaching the grand staircase, Selena jogged down the steps and headed for the kitchen. "Alfred, you need any help?" She asked as she walked in. Alfred was standing in front of the stove, stirring something in the big silver pot.

"No, Ms. Stark. But you can go into the Foyer. I believe Master Kent is about to be home." Alfred replied, smiling at the teen. Selena squealed with excitement and ran to the foyer.

Right on cue, Clark walked through the door, carrying his briefcase with a copy of _Daily Planet _tucked under his arm. He froze in his spot when he saw Selena. She smiled at him cheekily, showing him all of her straight white teeth.

"Hey Clark!" She giggled. There was a hard _thud!_ of a briefcase being dropped and then Selena squeaked as she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Clark. "Hehe, I guess you're excited to see me." She laughed. Clark chuckled and set the brunette back on her feet.

"Did Bruce go get you while I was gone?" He asked as he and Selena walked into the kitchen, after he put away his coat and briefcase.

"Yeah! Him and Alfred did. But Dad and Steve didn't come with us. They got a hotel room." Selena answered. "Steve said that he didn't want my week to be ruined by Dad and Papa bickering the whole time."

Clark chuckled at the statement. "Well, I don't disagree with you there. Now, let's eat. I haven't eaten anything all day."

* * *

><p>Dinner was long over with, after Selena had excused herself to answer her phone. Alfred had retired to his room, leaving Clark and Bruce to do the dishes. They could hear Selena in the living room. The occasional "Damn Right!" and "Hell, I don't know" rang clearly through the hall and into the kitchen. Bruce remained silently, not even bothering to tell Selena to once again, watch her language.<p>

"Okay, Bruce, what's wrong?" Clark asked, turning off the faucet and facing him.

Bruce just shrugged and said, "I don't know what you mean." He went to grab another dirty dish when he wrist was snatched in Clark's strong grip.

"That's bullshit, Brucie. What's wrong? You've been quiet since Selena left dinner." Clark accused. Bruce sighed. Damn, he had to tell Clark now.

"Clark, you know, sometimes I...regret becoming Batman." Bruce muttered. Clark released Bruce's wrist, staring at his lover in shock. Well, that was a first. "Don't worry about it."

"No, Bruce. Tell me why." Clark pushed Bruce onto one of the stools and stood in front of him, blocking him from running off. Bruce rubbed his hand over his face. Clark had him cornered and there was no way he could get out of this situation.

"To become Batman...He trailed off, "Remember when I told you I traveled the world, to learn and live the way Criminals did?" Clark nodded and Bruce continued. "Well, Selena was four when I left. Two years after me and Tony split. I was gone for seven years."

"So, Selena was eleven when you came back." Bruce nodded. "But why does that make you regret being Batman?" Clark asked. Bruce looked down at his feet, not wanting to look Clark in the eye anymore.

"Because, Selena was different when I came back." He answered. "She even hated me when I first came back."

"What do you mean?"

Bruce sighed.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback: Seven years ago* <em>

_Bruce took a deep breath as he walked inside through the entrance of Stark Industries. 'Calm down, Bruce,' He thought to himself, 'She's not gonna hate you.' _

_He walked over to the receptionist service. The woman behind the desk was_ _typing away __was typing away so fast the Bruce almost couldn't see her fingers. "Um, excuse me?" He said, unsure. The woman looked up, and her annoyed looked melted away when she saw Bruce. Her eyes widened as a light blush spread across her cheeks. "I'm here to see Tony Stark. He asked me to come have lunch with him and our- his daughter." He quickly corrected himself. He wasn't in the mood for anyone's homophobic comments. The woman nodded and picked up the phone. _

_"Mr. Stark, a Mr. Bruce Wayne is here to see you." She said nervously into the phone. She winced, and Bruce immediately felt sorry for__ the woman. He knew what Tony's temper was like and by the looks of it, he wasn't in a playboy mood today. "Y-yes sir! Right away, sir!" She squeaked. She hung up the phone then said, "Mr. Stark said to go on up to his office. Lunch will be there." _

_Bruce gave a quick 'Thank You' then headed towards the elevator. Great, a pissed off Tony, equaled an incredibly shitty day. Well, he'd loved to see Tony act like that in front of their daughter. Stepping into the elevator and pressing the 14th button, Bruce decided to continue calming his nerves. Hopefully she wasn't mad at him, or worse, didn't remember him. The usually long ride up the elevator was almost too short for Bruce. Before he knew it, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Standing there, waiting to greet him, was Tony's assistant, Pepper Potts. She smiled at him as he stepped off the elevator. Well, at least someone finally smiled at him.  
><em>

_"Welcome back to Malibu, Mr. Wayne." She greeted, "I'll take you to Mr. Stark and Selena." Bruce followed her past the many doors. Several of them opened as they passed by, employees wanting to get a glance at him. He could hear their whispers following him, but he ignored them. He was only seconds away from seeing his daughter, for the first time in seven years. They finally stopped in front of the large double doors that led into Tony's office. Pepper opened the door and Bruce walked in. _

_Tony was sitting at his desk, building little papers cranes. He looked almost the same, except for his hair was a bit shaggier, and he seemed to be growing a goatee. His face was also thinner but he was still just as handsome. Then Bruce finally laid his eyes on who was standing next to Tony, giggling as Tony made the cranes move. _

_She was taller, probably 4'8 now. Her hair was longer, almost to her waist, and the same shade of dark brown, just like his. She still had baby fat in her cheeks, making her look younger. Her eyes were wide, brown and full of happiness. It seemed Tony had dress her up, since she was wearing a pretty little yellow sundress._

_ Tony looked up, and frowned at Bruce. The look brought him out of his musings. Selena followed her father's eyes and stared in shock when she saw Bruce, who smiled at her. __Tony stood up from his seat, taking Selena's hand in his, and walked walked over to Bruce. _

_"Hello, Bruce." Tony said stiffly. __Bruce didn't pay attention. He only wanted to see his little girl. "It's nice to say something to out guest, Selena." Tony gently scolded. Selena looked up at Bruce and frowned. Well, that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. He was hoping his daughter would smile when she saw him then jump into his arms saying, 'Papa!'. _

_"Why are you back?" She asked him. Bruce frowned. _

_Well, he didn't expect tha. _

_"Why are you back! You shouldn't have come back!" Selena screamed, her big brown eyes beginning to feel with tears. Bruce felt his heart clench at the sight of his baby girl crying. _

_"Well, sweetheart-" He began, but was quickly cut off by Selena.  
><em>

_"NO! You don't love me anyways so why did you bother to come back!" She burst into tears and ran out the door. They heard Pepper call after her. Bruce looked at Tony, furious. _

_"Tony, what did you say to her?" He growled through his teeth. Tony just shrugged and said, "Something she needed to know. If you loved her, Bruce, you wouldn't have left." _

_"You know damn well why I left, Tony! And you said you understood! But no, you took it as an opportunity to ruin my relationship with Selena!" Bruce shouted. _

_"Bruce, I begged you to stay! I told you that your daughter needed you!" Tony e_x_claimed. "Do you know how hard it is to tell a five-year-old that her dad disappeared off the face of the earth!"  
><em>

_Bruce glared at Tony. Damn, he hated it when he was right. He had disappeared off the face of the earth, for so long that he was declared dead in Gotham. "Was it so hard, to pick up a damn telephone from wherever you were, and call her! Bruce, I had to stand by and watch as she waited. She waited for a phone call, a letter, or even for you to walk through the door! She never gave up Bruce, until she heard that you were declared dead in Gotham!" Tony growled.  
><em>

_"Shut up, Tony!" Bruce hissed, his hand balling into a fist. "I wanted to call, but I didn't want anyone to find me!" Tony scoffed.  
><em>

_"You know, before this gets ugly, we should go find Selena. We shouldn't let her wonder off far." He suggested. Bruce took a deep breath, trying to settle his anger. Did Tony ever get tired of being right?  
><em>

_"Fine. Let's go find her." He sighed. Tony lead the way out of his office, and Bruce followed. The many doors had long since shut, and Bruce thought it was because they heard shouting from the main office. "Bruce," Tony said, turning around to face the billionaire. "Ne_x_t time you decide to drop off the face of the Earth, take a damn cellphone with you."  
><em>

_Bruce almost cracked a smile. Well, at least they were trying to get along.  
><em>

_It wasn't long before they finally found Selena. She was sitting Pepper's office, in the chair behind the desk. Pepper stood beside her, gently shushing her and wiping away the tears. Tony cleared his throat, making Pepper look up. She patted Selena's head before she headed towards the door.__  
><em>

_"I'll leave you two alone. I should go check on lunch." __She said, then left the room. Tony looked at Bruce once more, giving him a small smile. _

_"I'll let you talk to her, meet me in my office when you're done." He said, before hurrying after Pepper, closing the door behind him. Bruce turned back to look at Selena, who was watching him cautiously. Bruce hated that his own daughter couldn't stand the sight of him right now. He didn't blame her though. He hadn't once contacted her, leaving her and everyone else in the world, in the dark. He slowly walked over and pulled up a chair, facing the nine-year-old heiress. Her tears were gone, leaving her in soft hiccups.  
><em>

_"Selena," He began, waiting for a reaction. "I love you, sweetheart. With all my heart. And when I left, it's not because I didn't love you, it's because I had to something." _

_Selena rubbed her eyes, which were a light red, from the crying. Her cheeks were red as well. "Daddy said you left cause you had more important things to do." Bruce sighed."Why did you leave me, Papa?"  
><em>

_" You thought that more important things meant that I wanted to __leave, therefore it made you think I didn't love you." Selena nodded. Bruce chuckled and gently her little hand in his big one, stroking his thumb over the baby soft skin. "Selena Harleen Stark, I want you to listen carefully." She looked at him, her eyes widening at her full name. "Don't ever think that I will stop loving you. You're my world, and you're Tony's world. I will never not love you." He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Selena finally smiled, it wasn't a big grin, but it was still a smile. Bruce smiled back, gently squeezing her hands. "Come on, Baby doll, let's go eat lunch." He said, pulling her out of the chair and guiding her out of the office. "Maybe, afterwards, we could go shopping. I saw some pretty little dolls that are looking for a home."  
><em>

_Selena scoffed, it was a very Tony-like scoff. "Papa, I stopped playing with dolls when I was seven. Besides, we should go play soccer! There's this amazing park-"  
><em>

_Bruce didn't hear the rest of her sentence, the sound of his heart breaking filled his ears, and he put on a fake smile when she looked at him.  
><em>

_*End of Flashback*  
><em>

* * *

><p>Silence filled the kitchen, neither of them saying a word. Bruce was staring at his hands, avoiding eye contact with Clark. After ten minuets of painful silence, Clark sighed.<p>

"Bruce, look at me." He requested. Bruce didn't want to, but he did anyways. Cerulean met baby blue, and Clark gave Bruce a small smile. "Bruce, just because she doesn't play with dolls, or dress up in bows and frills, doesn't mean she's not your little girl anymore." He said, taking Bruce's hands in his. "She'll always be your little girl."

"No, Clark," Bruce sighed, "The girl I wanted died when I left. I came back, and all I got was a girl who only cared about soccer and art. I never got to buy her beautiful little dress or help her put ribbons in her hair."

Clark laughed and said, "You buy her dresses all the time! They may not be frilly little dress with big bows, but they're gorgeous, and she loves them. She may not wear ribbons in her hair, but it doesn't mean she stopped putting her hair in pigtails. Bruce, you're little girl is still there. She never left, she's just waiting for you to bring her back"

Bruce stared at Clark for a long time, before he finally smiled. "Yeah, maybe you're right. My little is still there, but I don't know how to bring her back.

Clark thought for a minute. "Well, what did you use to do when she was younger?" He asked.

"I would take her out for Ice Cream. We would go to park and play on the swings." Bruce answered. Clark clapped his hands together, making Bruce laugh.

"That's it! Take Selena out for Ice Cream tomorrow! Maybe she'll love it!" He e_x_claimed. Bruce just shook his head and stood up.

"No, Selena probably won't want to go. She'll probably wanna stay here and te_x_t her friends." He said, then walked out of the kitchen, Clark following. Little did they know, that Selena was hiding around the corner, and she had heard the whole thing. She couldn't believe how much she was breaking his heart, and she was disgusted with herself for doing so. Tears formed in her eyes, and she choked back a sob. She wanted to do something, just so she could be a little girl for him, once more. She wish she could turn back time, to when she was younger.

Then it hit her! "That's it!" She said, hoping her voice didn't carry through the manor. _'I can be a little girl for him again! I can re-live my childhood and let him experience having a little girl around!' _She thought excitedly. She turned and bolted upstairs, heading to Alfred's room. She would need his help for this, it was gonna take a lot of help.

* * *

><p>Lena: I'm soooooo sorry if this is shitty. It was something that came into my mind one night. So, I welcome small flames and wonderful comments! And the more awesome comment I get, the faster the next chapter will be up! And don't worry, there will be more of Steve and Tony!<p>

R&R Please!

~Lena~


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been caught up in Tumblr and Sims, and I basically lost my muse to write my stories. But I'm back for a while, and I'll be re-writing this story, making the story line better and longer. The couple is no longer Steve/Tony, but Scienceboyfriends. I still ship Stony, but I wanna give Scienceboyfriends a go in one of my fics so yeah. The edited version of this chapter should be up tonight or sometime tomorrow. Once Again, I'm really sorry about not updating in a long time, but I'll try and update more often!

Love from,

Katy


End file.
